The Wings of Change
by Rider's Light
Summary: Only days after learning to ride Toothless, Hiccup finds a young girl with a daunting past has crash landed in the cove with her dragon. When the town discovers that Hiccup is hiding a dark secret, the two teenagers are forced to flee with their dragons. How will their journey change them. There is no HiccupxOC relationship.I am slow with posting, school is in session.


**_So as you have probably read this is my first fanfic. Please leave comments thoughts, and suggestions. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy. I don't really know how it turned out, so yay reviews would be nice. By the way, this is a one-shot._**

**_Oh and by the way I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, I just wish I did._**

It was the middle of the night, on an island a twelve days North of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Every on was asleep. Thank the gods they were, for if anyone saw what was about to take place there would be no story to tell.

The storm was big and the wind, deadly. Far off in the distance two shapes shot downwards out of the sky, hardly noticeable to even the sharpest eyes. A long, pained, and fearful cry sliced through the silence that night held with a firm grip. But the cry wasn't one of a human.

* * *

><p>The wind was pushing against her as she fell, the temperature, was bone chilling the feeling of free falling caused her stomach to twist. There was nothing she could do, nothing but watch her dragon try and right himself. If he didn't get control soon they would hit the ground, hard. And it was possible they would be unable to leave on what she knew was a Viking island. She flipped over so her stomach faced the ground, and looked just in time to see a tree branch feet from her face. She heard a roar, it was a pained roar as the wind pushed her companion off in the distance. Another branch hit her, and everything went black.<p>

When she woke everything hurt. Her face was throbbing from the branches that hit it, her leg and arm screaming, in outraged at how she had landed. The moonlight barley getting through the trees. She got up ignoring the retaliation of her limbs, and looked around her, the dragon was no where to be found. "Cathal" She yelled. There was no response. "Cathal" She yelled once more, but louder. Again no reply. Panic over took her, Cathal was missing in Viking territory. If the Vikings found him there was nothing she could do. This thought was not one of comfort "CATHAL" She yelled yet again, with all her might. This time there was a reply, faint but there. She mustered all the strength she had and ran towards the call. She ran and ran. All of the sudden the ground fell away, the girl grabbed the ledge with her right arm her elbow twisting as she swung against the rock wall. She hung on desperately trying to pull her self back up, her hand slowly slipped of the ledge and she fell, tumbling through the air for the second time that night. Closing her eyes she hit the side of the cliff and felt her already painful knee give a jerk causing her to let out a small cry of pain, as she hit the ground her head slammed into the earth.

When she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings, her limbs were radiating heat, every movement bringing pain. Darkness flickered menacingly at the edge of her vision. Thank the gods she landed on grass. Taking in her surroundings, the girl saw that she was in some kind of cove, with rock walls reaching for the heavens. There was grass all around, and trees every now and then, as she scanned the area there two gleams of light caught her attention. As she looked closer, the girl began to realize that what she saw was a pair of bright green eyes staring at her, containing a deadly look. She didn't know what animal those eyes belonged to and she didn't want to find out. The animal began to slowly approach. She was helpless unable to run or even walk. Yet again, panic began to build in her chest. When the animal was only feet from the girl a dark shape jumped in between them blocking the animal from her view. There were was loud roar from the dark mass that had intervened. It was Cathal, his presence calming her, and she unknowingly slipped into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was running through the forest eager to see his best friend. But he was in for a surprise. When he got into the cove Toothless greeted him as usual, but what was behind the dragon as something that left him dumbfound. behind Toothless was a a dragon laying on the ground around another shape. That wasn't what left him shocked. The dragon was not just any dragon, this was a night fury. The night fury was similar in shape to Toothless, slight differences. It was had slightly bigger wings and the body was a little broader. The coloring was also different, this dragon was the was a dark grey with black streaks on the wings and body. After a few seconds of taking the dragons coloring Hiccup look into the dragons eyes, they were striking blue, with thin lines of grey through them. There was an intelligence in like with Toothless. Toothless noticed what he was looking at and walked up to the dragon. As Hiccup moved slowly closer to the dragon, it realized a low growl from it's throat. Toothless took immediate action, he released a low, comforting rumble from deep with in his throat directed towards other dragon as if comforting it. When the dragon stopped it growling, Hiccup moved forward even more cautious, taking note that the dragon kept an unyielding gaze on him. As he got closer he soon realized that the dragon was laying by a girl. The girl looked fragile. It was obvious she was injured and needed medical attention. But if he took her back to the village they would want to know where he had found her, and what would happen when she woke up? All he could do was tend to her wounds the best he could. Then again, he wasn't a healer. He bent down and looked the girl over. Her skin was fair, her copper hair was pulled back into a ponytail, it was long reaching a quarter of the way down her back . Some hair around her chin had fallen onto her face, slightly covering the shallow cuts and scrapes on her face. She wore a black travel cloak that was clasped below her neck with a white leaf charm. Her shirt was a traditional wrap that transitioned between black and grey, on her waist was a brown leather belt. She had on black leggings, and tall grey boots. Hiccup began to notice the girl's injuries, it was obvious that the girl had a bad head injury as blood had dried on the side of her face. The young boy took out a piece of cloth, it wasn't a bandage but it would have to do. As he began to wrap it around the girl's head, the night fury began growling menacingly. Toothless evidently didn't like this as he growled at the dragons giving it an intimidating stare. Looking up at the dragon Hiccup noticed that it had on a make shift saddle. Letting his eyes linger on the saddle the boy saw something peculiar. There was a strange weapon that took up most of one side of the saddle. The weapon was a curved blade that shone with deadly splendor. What metal it was made of he didn't know. The brilliant blade had many vertical wood shafts connecting it to a thick horizontal one. The designs on the shafts were elegant, obviously carved by a skilled hand. On the horizontal shaft were three pairs of leather straps. How this weapon was used he could only guess. Taking his attention off the mystifying weapon, he returned his thoughts to the night fury. He did his best to signal that he wasn't going to hurt the girl, the dragon obviously held so dear. The dragon had stopped it's growling by now thanks to Toothless, speaking a few slow and gentle words he began to wrap the wound, hoping the night fury understood.<br>When the girl was finally bandaged up he went to the pond and sat down. All he could think about was the girl and that night fury. Her injuries kept piling up the primary injury being her head , there were only two other injuries that he thought would give her trouble, her right elbow and knee were slightly swollen. From what he could tell the joints had somehow been twisted. The other detail that kept him thinking was the night fury, what was the story behind the girl and dragon. How did they meet? He didn't have time to think another thought, as the girl began to stir.

_**So again. Please leaves comments, and suggestions. I just fixed some mistakes I'm the chapter. Hopefully the second one will be out soon**_


End file.
